


The Wonder of You

by slytherin394



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Sappy Dean, dean is such a romantic honestly, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherin394/pseuds/slytherin394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to take Cas out on a date tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wonder of You

**Author's Note:**

> (i am so sorry i suck at summaries.)
> 
> i wrote this fic as a pick-me-up for a friend and they loved it. i hope you do, too. title is an Elvis Presley song.

Dean wanted to take Cas out on a date tonight.

 

Cas wasn’t expecting anything too extravagant, because Dean was never the “making reservations at a super fancy and expensive restaurant” type of guy. They haven’t exactly been on normal dates anyway. Their dates consisted of going on long drives, Cas leaning against Dean with Led Zeppelin softly playing in the background; taking shooting lessons because Dean insisted that Cas learn to properly shoot a gun just in case he ever forgot his angel blade at home; and planting bee-friendly flowers outside the bunker, Cas convincing Dean that honeybees won’t actually hurt him as long as he’s kind to them.

 

When Dean came home from a grocery run this morning, he informed Cas that he’d very much like to take him out somewhere special tonight. At this, Castiel’s heart fluttered. It fluttered like it did every time Dean talked to him, every time Dean looked at Cas like he was the best thing to ever happen to him. And he was. Castiel was the one person Dean could let his guard down around—well, besides Sam, but Sam didn’t count, not like this. Cas understood Dean; Cas _loved_ him. He loved him with every fiber of his celestial being and more.

 

There were times when Dean didn’t feel like he showed Cas just how much he loved him, even though Cas assured Dean that he did indeed feel loved. Sometimes Dean felt the need to show Cas just how far his love for him went.

 

Like today.

 

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist as he stood in front of one of the bunker’s many bookshelves, looking for a book that wasn’t lore. They hadn’t had a case for weeks, which was nice. Unusual, but nice nevertheless. Cas hummed in response, a smile lighting up his face. He loved it when Dean was close to him like this. There was something about physical contact that warmed Cas’s heart to no end. Cas didn’t think Dean would be comfortable with his constant need for touch, but Dean had wanted to be as close to Cas as often as Cas wanted Dean to be close to him.

 

There was a sort of reassurance that came with Dean’s touches. Cas closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of Dean Winchester: leather, mint, and something that was inexplicably  _Dean_.

 

“Any plans for tonight, Cas?” asked Dean, running his fingers over Cas’s knuckles, leaning his head on his angel’s shoulder.

 

“I have a date with Dean Winchester tonight. I’m not sure if you know him.” Cas turned around and smiled at Dean, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

 

“Now, who on earth could that be?” Dean stepped forward and gave Cas a tight hug. They stood like that for a while, wrapped in each other, swaying to the music playing in their heads.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

When Dean said he wanted to take Cas out tonight, Cas was expecting something akin to their usual dates, something familiar. He wasn’t expecting this.

 

Dean had dressed up—he actually combed his hair back, too—for once, and was looking like the next James Bond. If the next James Bond was a pie loving, green-eyed mess of a hunter whose true colors could only be seen by an angel named Castiel.

 

Cas, of course, was taken aback by Dean’s attire. Whenever they’d go out, they’d dress in whatever they felt was comfortable. But tonight…tonight was special. Tonight deserved to see Dean in a suit—not a fed suit, no, this was a suit that he’d picked out just for tonight. Tonight deserved to see Castiel’s eyes light up like fireworks on the Fourth of July. Tonight deserved to be perfect.

 

Cas stood there, confused at why Dean decided to dress up for this date. Thinking he should have changed into something other than his signature trenchcoat and tie—the same trenchcoat and tie he always wore on dates with Dean Winchester—Castiel looked down at what he was wearing, about to ask if he should have dressed up as well, when Dean walked over to him, grabbed his hand and said, “Come on, Cas. We’re gonna be late.”

 

 _Late_? They’d never been anywhere that required them to be on time.

 

Dean held the passenger side door open for Cas to climb in. Even though they could, quite literally, go to any place on earth via Castiel’s “angel mojo,” as Dean called it, Cas took comfort in the rumble of Baby’s engine, the same way Dean took comfort in placing his hand on Cas’s thigh as he drove.

 

The drive to the restaurant Dean had booked them at was a quiet one. Dean and Cas didn’t necessarily have to talk to enjoy each other’s company. Sometimes the silence was all that needed to be heard.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Cas, as usual, didn’t order anything. Instead, he looked around the dimly lit room, content to just be _here_ , in this moment, with Dean.

 

However, being content with spending time with his one and only did not deter Cas from noticing how fidgety Dean was being. He ate slowly—which was definitely not something Dean Winchester did—tapping his leg, and looking at Cas. Not that looking at Cas was considered unusual, but the _way_ Dean looked at him certainly was.

 

Dean couldn’t hold a conversation tonight for the life of him. He was far too nervous. Cas sensed this, and he placed his hand over Dean’s from across the table. Dean looked at his date: crooked tie, messy dark hair, and the bluest eyes he’s ever seen—so blue that the sky must be jealous.

 

When Dean looked at Cas, it was like he was seeing the whole world. Castiel was everything to him.

 

Once the waitress came by to collect Dean’s empty plate, Dean reached over to grab onto Cas’s left hand. He ran his thumb over Cas’s ring finger, like he had been doing for months now. Dean had been trying to figure out Cas’s ring size without being too obvious. Hopefully he’d made the right choice with the size he picked out.

 

The sound of a violin playing _Have I Told You Lately_ could be heard over everyone’s conversations. When Cas turned around to look for its source, Dean took this as his chance; and when Cas turned back, the sight before him was entirely unexpected.

 

Dean Winchester, down on one knee, looked at Castiel like he always did—with wonder and amazement that someone so _beautiful_ could love someone like him.

 

Castiel tilted his head, his eyebrows furrowed. He only ever saw this happen in the movies he watched with Dean. Never did he think it’d ever happen to him.

 

“Dean? What are you—”

 

“I wanna marry you, Cas,” said Dean earnestly, just soft enough for Cas to hear. “I always thought, as a hunter, I’d never get the perfect life and the 2.5 kids and a white picket fence, and—and I suppose I won’t get that, not really. But I don’t need to. I’ve got you. And I want you. If you’ll have me.”

 

Cas stood up, bringing Dean up with him. He pulled Dean into a kiss that held more emotion and love than anything he ever experienced. When they pulled away, ignoring the claps and shouts of congratulations from the others around them, Cas whispered, “Yes.”

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Dean drove home while Cas was pressed up against his side, occasionally fingering the ring Dean had put on his finger. Cas had his head on Dean’s shoulder, relishing in the way Dean leaned back against him.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Later that night, when Dean and Cas were finally laying underneath the covers, Cas whispered, “I love you, Dean,” as he intertwined his fingers with Dean’s.

 

Dean held on tighter to Cas, nuzzling his neck, pressing small kisses onto Castiel’s shoulder. He loved holding Cas this way. It made not only Cas feel safe, but Dean, too.

 

“Love you too, Cas,” replied Dean, muffled by the way he had his lips pressed against Cas’s skin. “I love you like it’s the first time I’ve loved anything.”

 

Cas turned around to give Dean a peck on the lips. Dean’s hands found their way to his angel’s face, cradling him while they kissed. It was a slow, intimate kiss. A kiss that said more than words ever could. Dean kissed Cas’s eyelids, his cheeks, nose, forehead. He kissed down Cas’s neck and back up to his lips.

 

“I can’t wait to marry you,” mumbled Dean.

 

They lay like that for a moment, limbs tangled, arms wrapped around each other. Cas felt safe. He felt loved and so, so happy.

 

“You’re so good to me, Dean.” Cas held Dean’s hands in his, their warmth seeping into each other’s bodies. “You make me happy.”

 

Dean’s thumbs rubbed circles along Cas’s sides, drawing out a contented sigh from him. Castiel curled up even closer to Dean than he was before. Dean fell asleep with his lips pressed up against Cas’s forehead.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

They were two moons and neither of them was the sun. Together, Dean and Castiel were higher tides and louder seas, toil and unknown depth. But there was nothing that was quite as beautiful as them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated!
> 
> now for the shameless self-promotion:
> 
> blog: www.waywardmusingsblog.wordpress.com
> 
> tumblr: thescienceofsimplicity.tumblr.com
> 
> twitter: @slytherin394_
> 
> instagram: slytherin394


End file.
